


The Fourth Time

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Housework, M/M, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange No. 9 The Fourth Time</p><p>Mitchell has an unorthodox way of doing housework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

**Author's Note:**

> The four songs are:
> 
> You Give Love (A Bad Name) - Bon Jovi
> 
> Sweet Child O’ Mine _ Guns ‘n Roses
> 
> Radar Love - Golden Earring
> 
> Get It On - T Rex (snicker)

The first time was a complete accident. Anders had left his phone on the table in the hall and only half way to work did he realise it. He could have left it at home, but it was almost like a security blanket for him and so he turned his car around and drove back to the flat.

Anders parked and walked to the security door, letting himself in and jogging up the stairs to his flat. As he got to the front door, he heard the music.

_Shot through the heart_

_And you’re to blame_

_Darling, you give love a bad name…_

_An angel’s smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion’s a prison, you can’t break free_

 Anders frowned. He certainly didn’t own any Bon Jovi. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could and went inside. He followed the music to the open plan part of the flat and then peered around the corner. What he saw made him want to laugh and gasp in surprise in equal measures.

Mitchell was doing the dishes.

Mitchell never did the dishes.

Mitchell was wearing marigolds.

Mitchell never wore marigolds.

Anders wanted to rub his eyes, pinch himself and see if he was dreaming. He hadn’t touched anything that could be remotely described as hallucinogenic since he’d had some of Olaf’s shrooms that he’d left in Anders’ fridge without telling him and accidentally put them in a strogonoff that he’d eaten for dinner while Mitchell was at work. That had been fun, even more so when Mitchell fed from him a day later and then also tripped off his face.

But no, this was no hallucination. Anders let his eyes travel up the long bare legs, over the superlative backside in tight black briefs, across broad shoulders in a maroon vest and strong muscled arms ending in the incongruous sight of the bright yellow marigolds. The music was coming from the Ipod Anders had bought him for Christmas.

And Mitchell was singing, a scratchy rendition that sounded ridiculous and sexy all at the same time. He was bouncing along to the music, black curls getting in his face and he tossed his head to get them out of his eyes. Anders almost came in his pants seeing that.

He backed up very quietly and slowly, retrieved his phone and left the flat.

The rest of the day was very long. The worst part was that Mitchell was working nights all week.

***********

The second time it really wasn’t Anders’ fault. He’d really meant to pick up his phone. But then he’d gone and forgotten it.

Any sensible person would have pointed out that forgetting one’s phone twice in three days was a bit much.

He made the drive back in record time. The music was even louder than it had been last time and Anders was thankful that Mitchell didn’t keep the same hours as everyone else.

_She’s got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_When everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

He snuck in just as quietly as before. Then he moved to the edged of the wall and looked around.

This time Mitchell was wearing his trademark skinny black jeans that sat low on his hips. And that’s all he was wearing.

Anders mouth may have dropped open just a little at the sight in front of him. It hadn’t escaped his notice that he had managed to catch one fine looking man. He was secretly proud of how Mitchell turned the heads of men and women alike. But seeing him like this, completely at ease and dancing around the kitchen with a fucking mop of all things, made Anders’ mouth go dry and his cock get hard.

Mitchell was fucking gorgeous.

And the way he was dancing was not helping Anders at all in his quest to actually earn a living.

He left when Mitchell started doing air guitar with the mop and Ander knew that if he stayed any longer there would be a nasty accident and he’d have to change his pants.

This time he couldn’t focus at all. Dawn got angry because he forgot to call three clients and go to a meeting and threw a stack of pink post-it notes at him.

It was not a good day.

**************

The third time, Anders couldn’t even come up with an excuse why he had left the phone behind. He didn’t even make it out the underground parking complex of the flat. Instead he simply gave it twenty minutes and then went back upstairs. The steady beat of the music made his heart thump and his pulse race.

He stood outside the door and listened.

_I’ve been driving all night, my hands wet on the wheel_

_There’s a voice in my head that drives my heel_

_It’s my baby calling, says: I need you here_

_And it’s a half past four and I’m shifting gear_

This time when he dared to look he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. Mitchell was wearing those damn khaki woollen gloves of his. And the briefs. But no vest or jeans this time.

And, sweet Jesus, he was hoovering.

It was dirty as fuck.

Anders was pretty sure it was illegal for anyone’s hips to move like that. He watched, pretty much rooted to the spot. Mitchell was completely unselfconscious. He ran one hand through his hair, tossed his head and used the hoover as an impromptu dance partner. There was a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Anders felt his breathing speed up. This was getting dangerous. He literally ran out the flat, not even bothering to pick up the phone he’d very carefully forgotten to take that morning.

He could have sworn he heard a mocking laugh follow him down the corridor from his flat.

**************

The fourth time, well that was….interesting.

 _Well you’re dirty and sweet_  
_Clad in black_  
_Don’t look back_  
_And I love you_  
_You’re dirty and sweet oh yeah_

Anders stood outside the door and listened. It didn’t take a fucking genius to figure out it was an invitation.

He’d made it as far as the car before realising that his phone wasn’t in his pocket. He’d made sure it was before he left. No more tempting fate.

Someone had taken it out.

Anders reached for the door knob. He opened the door and the music flowed over him like a wave. He went inside, put his keys and wallet on the hall table and walked into the living room, already hard as rock.

Mitchell was waiting for him. He was in the armchair, one long leg hanging over the arm.

This morning he had decided to dispense with clothes altogether.

He also had Anders’ phone in one hand. The other one was stroking his cock with serious intent.

‘Holy fuck.’ Anders blurted out and Mitchell gave him that slow predatory smile of his.

‘Took you fucking long enough to get the hint.’ he said. ‘It’s been frustrating as fuck to keep hearing you run out the fucking door.’ He got up and casually chucked Anders’ phone at him. Anders caught it and then Mitchell was there in front of him, vampire speed meaning that Anders hadn’t even been able to track his movement. He swallowed noisily and Mitchell’s eyes went black for just a second.

‘How did you know?’ he asked and Mitchell chuckled. He put one hand on Anders’ chest.

‘This.’ he said. ‘I could pick out your heartbeat in a room full of people.’ Anders looked up into the dark eyes and felt his pulse pick up. Mitchell cocked his head as if listening and then smiled again. ‘I like the way it speeds up whenever you’re around me.’

‘It does not.’ Anders protested. But his voice sounded unconvincing even to him. He caught his breath as Mitchell leaned in and breathed at the crook of his neck.

‘You smell so fucking good when you’re horny.’ he growled and Anders was pretty sure that he could have come just from listening to that low voice saying filthy things to him.

‘Yeah?’ he blustered. ‘What you going to do about it?’ Mitchell smiled and this time there was a distinct glint of fang involved.

‘I,’ he declared, ‘am going to make you very late for work.’ He dropped one hand to Anders’ cock and squeezed. Anders whimpered and then hated himself.

‘Fuck, John.’ he breathed as Mitchell’s hand got more adventurous.

‘Exactly.’ Mitchell’s eyes were sparkling. He leaned down and kissed him, soft lips over sharp fangs. Anders sighed and gave in, opening his mouth and catching his breath when Mitchell licked in. he let his tongue tangle lazily with the vampire’s, following his lead. Mitchell’s other hand was on his arse and Anders gasped as Mitchell goosed him.

‘Fucking hell, John.’ he said, trying not to squeak. ‘Handsy are we?’

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Mitchell rumbled a low growl all the way down in his chest and Anders found himself being very unceremoniously dragged over the kitchen counter and shoved down face first over it.

‘Safeword.’ Mitchell breathed in his ear and Anders took a deep breath to calm the tidal surge of arousal currently flooding his senses and making it hard to think. ‘Anders?’

‘Valhalla’ Anders replied and Mitchell tightened his grip. They didn’t play this rough often but it was easy for Mitchell to get out of hand so safewords were necessary.

‘And now,’ he almost snarled in Anders ear, ‘you are so fucked.’ He manhandled Anders around so they were facing each other, hands going to his belt buckle and undoing it with practised efficiency. Anders braced himself on his hands and tried not to moan too loudly, but he completely failed when Mitchell found his cock and took it in one hand, the other shoving his briefs and pants down around his thighs. Mitchell watched him intently as he worked Anders’ cock and Anders let his head fall back and then Mitchell’s hands moved up, stripping off the suit jacket and chucking it aside, before loosening his tie and taking it off, placing it carefully on the counter next to Anders. Anders looked at him and Mitchell gave him a half smile, then casually ripped his shirt open. Anders gasped and Mitchell chuckled. He ran both hands over Anders’ chest, fingers lingering on nipples that had hardened in the cool air of the flat, before lowering his head to Anders neck. His breath was surprisingly hot on Anders’ skin, and Anders shuddered as he felt Mitchell’s tongue flick against his skin, resting over his pulse. His hand was back on Anders’ cock and it was gloriously cool. Anders was always amazed at how Mitchell was cool on the outside but hot on the inside.

He wanted to touch back, but this was Mitchell’s show and he knew better than to touch without permission. So instead Anders revelled in the hot mouth on his neck and the hand on his cock moving tight and slow, just the way he liked it. It wouldn’t take long for him to come at this rate but he knew that Mitchell could read him so well by now that he would stop before Anders went past the point of no return.

‘I have missed you.’ Mitchell murmured and his voice was like liquid chocolate, dark and sweet. ‘I am going to fuck you so hard.’

‘Yes.’ Anders breathed and Mitchell straightened up.

‘Don’t move.’ he said and Anders stayed stock still as his vampire let him go and walked over to the bookshelf. He scrabbled around behind the books and removed a tube of lube then came back towards Anders, the lithe muscles rippling under the pale skin. With his thick pelt of black hair from chest to groin, Mitchell looked like an animal, a beautiful sleek predator.

He stalked over to Anders, his eyes flashing black and then back to hazel and Anders knew the vampire wanted to come out and play. He tilted his head back invitingly and Mitchell growled at him.

‘Turn around.’ He said and Anders obeyed. He felt Mitchell come up behind him, then his arms were twisted behind his back and Mitchell took the tie from the counter, binding it around Anders’ hands and then pulling it tight. He tugged the ripped shirt down off Anders’ shoulders to his elbows and kicked his feet apart. Anders let Mitchell push and pull him into position, and the heard the snick of the cap of the lube. There was the sound of liquid on fingers and then the first touch of Mitchell’s hand. Anders caught his breath and Mitchell responded by keeping his movements slow. He traced the entrance, letting his touches tease until Anders was panting.

‘Please.’ he moaned and the hand stilled.

‘Please what?’ Mitchell’s voice was almost a purr.

‘Please.’ Anders repeated. ‘I need it, John. Make it hurt, make it last for days.’ He knew he was playing with fire but he didn’t care. He felt Mitchell’s mouth on his skin, licking between his shoulder blades. The there was a thrust, two fingers straight in, and Anders keened. He loved this, the burn and stretch that made everything brighter, cleaner. ‘Yes, more.’

‘God, Anders.’ Mitchell’s voice was hardly human anymore. His pumped his fingers in and out and Anders let his head fall forward, savouring every stroke. ‘I want to fuck you so badly.’

‘Do it.’ he ground out as Mitchell’s fingers hit his prostate and it felt like fire was running all the way up his spine. ’Stick it in me.’ There was another flash of heat and Anders cried out, pushing back into the fingers inside him.

‘Fuck.’ It was hoarse and the fingers were gone. Anders whimpered and then there was the sound of more lube and then Mitchell was pushing up against him, breaching him so slowly that Anders wanted to scream for him to hurry up.

‘Jesus Christ, John.’ Anders knew he sounded pissy but he didn’t give a fuck. ‘Get your fucking cock inside me now before I fucking Bragi you.’ There was a resounding slap on his backside and he jerked involuntarily.

‘Be thankful I don’t fucking bite your arse.’ Mitchell snarled and then he took hold of Anders’ hip in one hand and threw the other around Anders’ chest, hauling him up against him. Then he thrust hard, slamming all the way in.

‘Oh God.’ It came out without Anders even thinking. The angle with the two of them standing up against the counter like that was heaven, pressing in just the right place. ‘Yes, like this. I want it hard.’

‘As you wish.’ Mitchell purred in his ear and then he started to move, hard and fast and brutal. It was so good that Anders couldn’t keep quiet, every drive home dragging a harsh sound from him. Mitchell was quiet except for his laboured panting, leaning forward so they were both braced by the counter. His hips kept up a relentless rhythm and Anders was starting to lose it, his orgasm coming down on him like a ton of bricks.

‘Come on.’ he moaned. ‘Do it John. Make me come.’ He didn’t need to be explicit. Mitchell knew what he wanted. Anders felt him shift position and then his mouth was at the junction of Anders’ neck and shoulder. Anders braced himself for the bite, shouting as Mitchell’s fangs pierced the skin and the single pulse of pain mingled with the pleasure that surged through him, coming so hard he lost sight of everything, drowning in sensation. Mitchell held on, driving him through it until his hips lost their rhythm and he threw his head back, the animalistic cry he made sending a thrill through Anders even as he felt Mitchell’s release inside him.

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, but eventually things started to creep back into his consciousness; the feel of sweat between their bodies, the smell of cum and blood and the crushing strength of Mitchell’s arms.

Eventually Mitchell sighed deeply and pulled out, his hands steadying Anders. He went around the counter and came back with a dish towel retrieved from one of the drawers, cleaning Anders up and then himself. Anders waited patiently and Mitchell undid his hands and turned him back around, rubbing the feeling back into Anders’ arms and kissing him gently.

‘You know I’m going to be very fucking late.’ Anders said when they pulled back from each other. ‘And my fucking clothing bill is getting out of hand.’ Mitchell laughed and kissed him again.

‘I’d be sorry if it wasn’t so damn good, but this is totally worth it.’ His hazel eyes were sparkling at Anders and Anders couldn’t resist smiling back at him.

‘Yeah.’ he conceded. ‘It is.’


End file.
